


Не последняя жертва

by Grissel



Category: Fuurin Kazan (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Чтобы стать стратегом клана Такеда, Канске проходит испытание





	Не последняя жертва

**Author's Note:**

> «Фуурин Казан» — «ветер, лес, огонь, гора» — девиз Такеды Сингена, написанный на его знамени, сокращение высказывания из «Искусства войны», определяющего идеального полководца: «Стремительный, как ветер, спокойный, как лес, беспощадный, как огонь, непоколебимый, как гора». Согласно сюжету сериала, эту цитату из Сунь-цзы Такеда услышал от Ямамото Канске.  
> Касуга Гэнгоро более известен как Косака дандзё Масанобу, но это имя он получил значительно позже, уже став генералом. Его связь с Такедой — исторический и задокументированный факт. Такеда Харунобу принял буддийское имя Синген также значительно позже изображаемых событий

Канске внимательно оглядывает дом, который ему определили для постоя. Настолько внимательно, насколько позволяет единственный глаз. Он привык наблюдать и делать выводы, хотя и не знает, когда и зачем это может понадобиться.  
Это бедная рыбацкая хижина. Иного Канске и не ожидал. Бедная — и очень чистая. Это о многом говорит, особенно если жилище принадлежит молодому неженатому парню.  
Кстати, теперь можно посмотреть и на него. Тот стоит, склонив голову, как подобает крестьянину перед самураем, даже таким сомнительным самураем, как Канске. Но нечто в этой позе заставляет задуматься. При всей естественности молодой крестьянин не выглядит… приниженным, что ли.  
— Эй, ты… — Канске припоминает имя, — Гэнгоро. Садись, рассказывай, кто таков есть.  
Гэнгоро усаживается напротив постояльца, приступает к рассказу.  
Его фамилия — Касуга (гляди-ка, и фамилия есть?). Отец его был по меркам Каи небедным человеком, скорее помещиком, чем крестьянином. Но он умер, когда Гэнгоро был ещё мал. На хозяйство наложил лапу сестрин муж, а Гэнгоро выставили из дому. Гэнгоро пробовал судиться — это было ещё при старом князе, но ничего не вышло. Теперь он живёт здесь, сажает рис, ловит рыбу…  
Печальная история. Но Канске слышал десятки подобных. Эта отличается тем, что рассказчик не пытается вызвать жалость. Он говорит кратко и по делу. Свыкся с тем, что произошло.  
Он совсем ещё юн, этот Гэнгоро. Кожа темна от загара, руки загрубели от ежедневной тяжёлой работы. Но что-то в нём… Канске внезапным хищным движением хватает юношу за подбородок, поворачивает так, чтоб лицо оказалось на свету.  
Тонкие, словно резцом выведенные черты лица, брови вразлёт, большие глаза под длинными ресницами. И кожа в свете луны кажется тёмной не от загара. Её как будто темнит внутренний жар.  
— Слишком красив, — бормочет Канске и отпускает Гэнгоро.  
Да, чересчур хорош для крестьянина. Может, эти Касуга — воинский род, осевший на земле?  
А Канске болезненно относится к чужой красоте. Ему слишком часто, слишком долго твердили, что он уродлив, и он уверился в этом. При том, что бедняки, среди которых в основном протекала его жизнь, его уродом вовсе не считали. Мало ли — хромой и одноглазый? Зато сильный, крепкий, и лицо у него хорошее, по-настоящему мужское лицо. Но Канске-то искал себе службы в замках и дворцах, и там внешность делала его изгоем не меньше, чем уверенность в том, что мозги нужны воину так же, как умение владеть мечом. Сколько будет жить, он не забудет манерный голос Имагавы Ёшимото, заявляющий, что какими бы талантами ни обладал этот урод, он, князь Имагава, не в состоянии видеть подле себя эту мерзкую рожу.  
Но дело не только в этом, не в этом…  
— Господин Ямамото, — прерывает Гэнгоро затянувшееся молчание, — на завтрашнем поединке вы сможете убить господина господина Хару Мино-но Ками?  
Другой самурай на подобный вопрос рявкнул бы — не твоё дело! — или вовсе прибил бы наглеца. Но только не Канске. Гэнгоро дал ему возможность сформулировать то, о чём Канске размышлял последние несколько часов.  
Он терпеливо объясняет: Хару Мино — лучший мечник провинции, а Канске, конечно, умеет владеть мечом, но боец он средний. И вдобавок хромой.  
— Но даже если произойдет чудо, и я сумею убить его или хотя бы ранить — это ещё хуже. Он — один из наследственных вассалов Такеда, его все уважают, а я — чужак. Меня и так здесь не любят, а если убью Хару, все самураи провинции станут моими врагами. Я и дня не проживу, если только не сбегу и не опозорю себя навеки.  
— Но как же так? — Гэнгоро недоумевает. — Говорят, его светлость сам повелел, чтоб вы сражались. И даже сказал, что это должна быть настоящая битва, а не просто поединок. Но при любом повороте событий вы потеряете либо жизнь, либо службу.  
— Конечно. Конечно же! Его светлость спровоцировал поединок, и тем поставил меня в безвыходное положение. И это, — Канске улыбается, его лицо кажется почти счастливым, — очень хорошо. Харунобу-сама не может сделать меня советником, не испытав заранее. И он хочет посмотреть, как я решу задачу, которая кажется неразрешимой.  
— А вы можете её решить?  
И снова Канске не обрывает его.  
Когда разговор касается стратегии, Канске всегда отвечает, даже если беседует с простолюдином или с женщиной. Его слишком мало слушали, и он умеет ценить внимание. А Гэнгоро умеет слушать.  
— Смогу. — Прежде чем продолжить, Канске некоторое время раздумывает. Самураи в Каи и правда относятся к нему враждебно, но крестьяне — другое дело, что в Кацугасе, где он когда-то пытался осесть, что здесь. Для них он хоть и самурай, а все же хоть на малую толику, да свой. — Но для этого мне понадобится твоя помощь. И твоя лодка. Сможешь её подогнать?  
Гэнгоро соглашается, и они укладываются спать. Но Канске ещё долго лежит с открытыми глазами.  
То, что он почувствовал, когда смотрел на Гэнгоро… нет, это была не зависть к чужой красоте. Мгновенная дрожь, прошедшая по телу невидимая судорога желания… и укол в сердце, вызванный воспоминаниями, которые, казалось, давно выветрились из памяти.  
Его мало занимали чувства, за всю жизнь он любил — или убедил себя, что любил — только Мицу, свою покойную жену. Но во время войны или на больших дорогах случалось всякое. Приходилось ему и делить постель с мужчинами.  
Но по-настоящему он хотел только одного.  
Хейдзо… да, Гэнгоро напомнил о нём, хотя внешне они совсем не похожи. Тоже крестьянин, тоже совсем юный, тоже красивый… но если в Гэнгоро сразу видна порода, то Хейдзо был привлекателен той неуклюжей прелестью, которую можно увидеть в беспородном щенке. Только глаза у него были совсем не щенячьи, в них всегда таилась печаль. Был в нём какой-то надлом… он с детства пережил множество несчастий — а кто их нынче не пережил?  
Это случилось во время той злосчастной попытки Канске осесть здесь, в Каи, и обзавестись семьёй. Хейдзо был влюблен в Мицу, мечтал жениться на ней, и поначалу люто возненавидел человека, которого она выбрала в мужья.  
Но когда старый Такеда Нобутора убил Мицу, Хейдзо был единственным, кто по-настоящему понял боль Канске и его желание мести. Общая печаль сблизила их. Хейдзо ненавидел войну, не желал брать в руки оружие, он был прирожденный земледелец, из тех, у кого под руками всё растёт. И все же, когда в Синано он встретил Канске и узнал, что тот готовится к схватке с Такедой, то оставил великодушного господина Санада, на которого работал, и ушёл за Канске, как пёс.  
Да, определённо было в нем нечто щенячье. Он привязался к Канске, как собака к хозяину, ластился к нему, мог уснуть, положив голову Канске на колени. А Канске тогда впервые ощутил ту мучительную тягу к другому человеку, что эхом отозвалась сегодня.  
Он не дотронулся до Хейдзо. Нет, Канске считал себя дурным человеком, но он не мог обмануть наивную доверчивость мальчика, полностью предавшегося его воле.  
А потом… о том, что случилось потом, Канске ненавидел вспоминать. Даже больше, чем о гибели Мицу.  
Когда казалось, что несомненная победа за стороной Канске, появился молодой Такеда Харунобу, для которого это была первая кампания — и Канске бесповоротно проиграл. Ему тогда весь мир был противен, и он прогнал Хейдзо, велел возвращаться к Санаде.  
В таком отвращении к себе и к людям Канске прожил — сколько? Пять лет? Шесть?  
А потом оказалось, что мстить не имеет смысла. Такеда Харунобу всё сделал за него. Он не замарал руки кровью отца, но сверг и унизил Нобутору.  
А что Хейдзо? Его, наверное, и в живых-то нет. Старый негодяй Нобутора успел захватить владения Санады, Канске и забыл о нём… ну, не совсем, как сегодня выяснилось, но… всё изменилось. Такеда Харунобу, в уме и таланте которого Канске успел убедиться, — единственный господин, коему должно служить. И Канске будет ему служить, если завтра всё сложится, как он задумал. Вот что должно занимать его мысли, а не бесплодные воспоминания.

На следующий вечер Канске и Хару Мино возвращаются в хижину Гэнгору в обнимку. Оба изрядно навеселе, особенно Хару-сан. В него еще на берегу влили немалую порцию сакэ, дабы не простудился после купания в озере. Крестьяне, также наблюдавшие за диковинным зрелищем, почтительно следуют за самураями.  
Канске победил.Так сказал главный советник Итагаки, а его считают самым мудрым человеком в Каи. Ведь его светлость повелел — быть настоящей битве, а не формальному поединку, а в битве важен результат, а не методы, коими он достигается. Хару Мино пришлось барахтаться в холодной воде озера Фудзими, но он нисколько не в обиде. Ведь Канске выиграл только благодаря хитрости. А проиграть из-за уловки — не позор, и не умаляет доблести самурая. И вообще — сам виноват, когда согласился драться в лодке посередь озера! После выпитого всё произошедшее кажется ему забавной шуткой, и он уходит довольный.  
— Как вы замечательно придумали, господин, — говорит Гэнгоро, когда они остаются одни. Он, кажется, всё ещё переживает те мгновения, когда Канске говорил после боя — и все, все слушали его: и князь, и главный советник, и вассалы, составлявшие совет провинции — а он, Гэнгоро, стоял рядом. Проводит рукой по разложенному полотнищу, на котором Канске, как на личном знамени, начертал свой девиз. — И как это замечательно сказано: «Война — путь обмана!»  
— Это не мои слова, Гэнгоро. Это из очень старой китайской книги. И, пусть она очень старая, советы из неё до сих пор полезны. Например: лучшие бои — те, что ведутся по твоим правилам, лучшие победы — те, которые выиграны без крови. И большая удача — сделать врага союзником. Это редко удаётся. Но сегодня, кажется, получилось.  
Он определенно повторяется, он уже упоминал об этом в речи перед его светлостью. Но такие слова не грех и повторить.  
— Вы, наверное, много книг прочли, Канске-сан.  
— Меньше, чем хотелось бы, — честно признаётся Канске. Впрочем, все, кого он знал, считали чтение бесполезной тратой времени. Самурай должен совершенствоваться в боевых искусствах, а не корпеть над трактатами по военной стратегии. Хочешь читать — оставь меч, иди в монахи.  
— Я тоже хотел бы читать книги, — медленно произносит Гэнгоро. — Грамоте меня в родительском доме обучили, но откуда здесь книги? — Он придвигается к Канске, речь его становится быстрее. — Я бы хотел научиться всему… и вы научите меня, Канске-сан?  
Он смотрит прямо в глаза, тот внутренний жар, что покрывает его лицо смуглым румянцем, кажется, готов обжечь Канске… и нет никаких сомнений — этот юноша прекрасно понимает, о чём просит.  
И с чего бы Канске отказываться? Сегодня — день его торжества.  
И ночь.

Большую часть времени Канске проводит в резиденции князя. Теперь, когда он прошел испытание, Харунобу-сама говорит с ним откровенно.  
Да, он сверг тиранию отца бескровно, и все в Каи прославляют молодого князя. Но людей этим не прокормишь. Провинция разорена бессмысленными военными авантюрами Нобуторы, засухи сменяются наводнениями, земля не родит. Единственный выход, понимает Такеда Харунобу, — захват соседней Сувы, богатой и плодородной, доступ к её житницам.  
Но как можно замышлять такое? — твердят ему мать и жена, прежде одобрявшие все его замыслы. — Сува Ёришиге — давний союзник дома Такеда, он женат на сестре Харунобу, и счастливо женат — недавно у них родился сын. Нельзя так поступать со своей роднёй!  
Что касается вассалов, то они, разумеется, не станут рассуждать, как женщины, но всё это люди старого закала, единственный тактический прием, который им известен, — лобовая атака, понятие военной хитрости кажется им низменным.  
А Канске говорит — хорошо, что наследник Сувы — ваш племянник. Захватив его и получив опеку, вы сможете править от его имени — а жители Сувы признают ваше правление законным.  
Это верно, соглашается Харунобу, но весь вопрос — как захватить Суву? Прежние методы войны, с полным разграблением захваченных территорий — не годятся. Такеда намерен сделать земли Сувы своими, но ему не нужна ещё одна нищая провинция, и вдобавок — с озлобленными жителями, готовыми к мятежу.  
И на это есть решение, уверяет Канске. Нужно посеять рознь между вассалами Сувы, вызвать в провинции раскол и междоусобицу и прийти туда избавителем.  
О, они нашли друг друга, князь и стратег. Ни тот, ни другой не встречали прежде такого полного понимания. И они коротают часы над планами и картами, читают и выслушивают донесения лазутчиков, перебирают возможные ходы.  
Когда Канске не ночует в Кофу, он возвращается в хижину. У Гэнгоро достаточно ума, чтоб не расспрашивать Канске, о чём тот говорил с его светлостью. У них и так достаточно тем для разговоров. Канске рассказывает ему о прочитанных книгах, о кампаниях, в которых участвовал, о провинциях, которые посетил за время скитаний, их законах и обычаях. Потом они укладываются на футон, и начинается другой урок. Канске не обманывается жадностью и пылкостью Гэнгоро. Он знает, что в нём нет ничего, что могло бы привлечь красивого юношу, кроме некоторого опыта — и что с того? Они оба не влюблены, но способны доставить друг другу удовольствие. Да и не так часто это происходит, чтоб стало по-настоящему занимать, у Канске хватает других забот.  
Потом его светлость осеняет мысль, что негоже новоиспечённому стратегу мыкаться по чужим углам, и он дарит Канске усадьбу. А туда незамедлительно начинают подтягиваться былые односельчане из Кацугасы с жёнами и детьми — они предпочитают служить новому советнику, чем ковыряться в бесплодной земле. И Канске внезапно обнаруживает, что обзавёлся вассалами и слугами. И всех их надо чем-то занять, чтоб не слонялись по усадьбе без толку. И ему становится совсем не до Гэнгоро.  
На новых домочадцев Канске и оставляет усадьбу, когда уходит в Суву. Задача слишком важна, чтоб её кому-то перепоручить, он лично осуществит задуманную стратагему. Канске не опасается, что его узнают. Весть об его возвышении пока не вышла за пределы Каи, в глазах людей он тот же, кем был всегда — нищий ронин.

Там, в Суве, он встретит Хейдзо, и тот бросится ему на шею. И пока Хейдзо будет настойчиво расспрашивать: «Ты уже забыл Мицу? Ты один сейчас? У тебя кто-то есть?», Канске поймёт, что крепко ошибался насчет наивности Хейдзо. Хейдзо любил его, и любит до сих пор.  
Хейдзо хорошо живётся в Суве. Он занят тем, чем всегда хотел — работает на земле. Хозяин усадьбы, где его приютили, относится к нему как к сыну, а не как к слуге. А хозяйская дочка и вовсе по уши в него влюблена. Но если Канске позовёт — Хейдзо всё бросит и уйдет за ним, как тогда в Синано.  
Канске не позовет. Всё, что он может сказать — бери эту девочку в охапку и беги. Поженитесь — отец вас простит. Хейдзо не слушает.  
Так тому и быть.  
Если планы Канске успешно осуществятся, добрые хозяева Хейдзо, верные вассалы Сувы Ёришиге, и сам Хейдзо, скорее всего, погибнут. Что ж, ставки слишком высоки, чтоб обращать внимание на чувства одного деревенского парня.

Несколько месяцев спустя, благополучно вернувшись в Каи, Канске, докладывая господину об успехе своей миссии, увидит за плечом князя знакомое лицо: яркие глаза, смуглый румянец, точно выведенный внутренним жаром. И, запнувшись посреди фразы, спросит:  
— Гэнгоро?  
А его светлость, вместо того, чтобы поставить Канске в вину неуместный вопрос, почему-то сочтёт за труд объяснить:  
— Я взял его на службу… — и отведёт взгляд.  
Потом Гэнгоро нагонит Канске на галерее, примется благодарить: ведь его светлость обратил на него внимание за умение правильно мыслить и выражать свои мысли. А этому Гэнгоро научился у Ямамото-сана.  
— Ладно, — скажет Канске. — Ступай. И будь счастлив.  
Ему смешно и немного больно. Совсем немного. Канске знает — это не самая большая жертва, которую он принесёт во имя дома Такеда.  
И далеко не последняя.


End file.
